Chanteurs Tristes
by Anne-Claire14
Summary: Traduction de "Sad Singers" écrite par KM Lane.  /s/6861766/1/Sad Singers


Chanteurs Tristes

J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour cette histoire de K.M. Lane donc je lui est demandé l'autorisation de la traduire pour vous la faire partager, ça ce passe dans le futur, ça pourrait presque être d'autres personnages que Kurt et Blaine d'ailleurs je me demande ce qui pourrait arrivé a Kurt pour qu'il devienne comme ça mais je trouve cette fanfic vraiment belle. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'a moi. Toute les reviews seront retraduite à KM Lane donc n'hesité pas a dire ce que vous en penser.

C'est très diffèrent de lire en anglais et de traduire j'ai bien compris l'histoire en elle même mais il y a quelques expressions, quelque phrases je ne n'ai peut être pas correctement retranscris c'est ma première traduction soyez indulgent.

Lien vers l'original : .net/s/6861766/1/Sad_Singers

* * *

><p>Notes : Salut ! J'ai fait un autre one shot, aha. J'essaie d'écrire dans un style diffèrent qu'a l'habitude donc les commentaires sont grandement apprécié.<p>

Basé a partir de la chanson « Lover I Don't Have to Love » de Bright Eyes (l'amant je n'ai pas à l'aimé)

Bad actors with bad habits, some sad singers they just play tragic…

Let's just keep touching, let's just keep keep singing.

Mauvais acteurs avec mauvaises habitudes, quelques chanteurs tristes, ils jouent juste tragique.

Laisse le juste toucher, laisse le juste, juste chanter.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! ( :

* * *

><p>Déménager à Las Vegas était la meilleure décision que Kurt Hummel avait prise.<p>

La beauté de New York l'appelle tout les jours mais ça ne compte pas où tu est, ce qui compte c'est avec qui tu est. Et Kurt Hummel ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un. Du moins, pas pour plus d'une nuit. Les bars là bas sont tous bien à l'exception de quelque chose de crucial, ce sont les mêmes personnes tout les soirs, les mêmes visages, les mêmes silhouettes. Les mêmes souvenirs.

Mais à Vegas ? Vous pouvez difficilement voir le même visage deux fois, où vous êtes trop ivre pour vous en souvenir.

Le visage de Kurt, lui, est un peu plus mémorable que d'autres dans certains coins de la ville, mais il n'est pas une star. Il ne s'attendait pas à faire un concert par semaine dans un bar de Vegas mais il est ici tout les mercredi soirs, distrayant les hommes comme les femmes avec sa voix et ses cheveux impeccables dans son jean moulant et sa chemise légèrement ouverte. Une pause dans son planning de chasse habituel. Kurt Hummel n'a pas besoin d'amour, il a l'adoration.

Contre la solitude, il ce rattrape sans relâche le week end.

C'est à nouveau vendredi, Kurt va dans son club préférer, sentant non pas de l'excitation mais un soulagement, comme si il avait déjà donner sa dose « d'amour sans amour » Il y aura bientôt un corps chaud à côté de lui, il peut ce détendre et respirer.

Il ce sent encore mieux à l'intérieur du bâtiment, immergé dans la lumière bleu, l'air conditionné et l'odeur. C'est comme nagé dans l'océan, il y a tellement de poissons. Et c'est un bon nageur, il contourne brillamment les danseurs jusqu'à atteindre le bar.

La barmaid est une amie, trop mignonne pour tenir un bar mais trop gênée pour monter sur scène. Elle lui dit que quelque chose d'étonnant va ce passer ce soir, elle peut le sentir. Il répond par un sarcasme et rit parce qu'il est impossible de ce contenir là où les gens sont plein de vie et où ses pensées ne sont pas entendu par son propre cœur, noyé par l'énergie et la musique. Ce qu'il aime le plus c'est que peu importe qui vous êtes et d'ou vous venez, à Las Vegas vous valez un million de dollars.

Evidement, il applique ça à tout le monde sauf à lui. Toute la valeur qu'il avait pu ressentir avait été éjectée hors de lui, telle une cassette audio et elles ne s'intègrent plus dans un système qui n'accepte uniquement les minces CD de valeurs. Maigre compensation, c'est plus facile a porter aujourd'hui.

Mais Kurt ne pense pas que le genre de sexe qu'il donne est totalement insignifiant. Quand il est au lit, il donne l'image de l'amour sur son visage, il crée une connexion douce et courte de ses propres mains.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce n'est pas de la luxure. C'est une thérapie, c'est médical. C'est ce que c'est.

Un grand blond capte son regard, mais Kurt coupe le contact quand il le voit s'asseoir avec un groupe. Règle n°3 : Jamais d'homme accompagné.

A travers la pièce, un brun incroyablement musclé paraît prometteur. Jusqu'à ce que Kurt imagine qu'il était surement footballeur quand il était au lycée. Regle n°7 : Jamais d'homme qui lui rappelle quelqu'un qu'il connaît. Surtout quand il lui rappelle Finn.

Il s'appuie à l'arrière du bar pour jeter un coup d'œil aux sièges. Un groupe de gens s'éloignent, puis il le voit. Il sent que ses yeux viennent juste de s'ouvrir, mais il se demande s'ils ne sont pas fermés et s'il rêve. Kurt ne ce souvient pas d'avoir acheter un billet d'avion à destination de Florence pourtant il y a la statue de David sculpté trois sièges plus loin, le visage taillé par la même expression stoïque. La musique continue de jouer du tambour, les danseurs continue de transpirer, les gens continue de parler. Il rêve, il sombre dans un verre de champagne, descendant dans la lumière floue du soleil porté par la mer.

Puis il ce souvient qu'ils sont tout deux de simple poissons.

Kurt ce glissa sur le tabouret du bar, laissant ses pensées plus loin, les vagues bleues de la lumière le trainant facilement.

« Salut » il souffla

Le brun frisée ce tourne vers lui, et Kurt regarde ses yeux de marbre doré, d'abord stupéfait, puis satisfait. Ses lèvres rouges viennent à la vie dans un demi sourire au travers duquel ce glisse une voix chaude incroyablement confiante.

« Salut » dit-il mais les mots aurait pu tout aussi bien être « Eh bien, bonsoir »

Kurt regarde vers le bas. « J'aime bien vos chaussures » dit-il. Elles sont marrons et abimées ne correspondant pas du tout à sa tenue plutôt classe. Il le remercie.

Brièvement ils ce regardent, leurs intentions suintent de leurs yeux, oh mon dieu, c'est tellement évident.

Les yeux dorés regardent le club jusqu'à ce perdre le vague, pensif. Planifiant. Il demande s'ils peuvent aller dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Ils marchent dans la rue, les gens sont tous des moustiques, attirés par les lumières et le sang. Kurt respire profondément par le nez, dissimulant l'excitation qui s'agité en lui. A quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il avait était vraiment excité par un garçon? Ils marchent côte à côte mais ne ce touche pas. Les lumières clignotent rapidement. Les moustiques sont tous en train de piquer. La chaleur explose.

Sa peau est en feu mais ils ne ce touchent pas.

Kurt a un appartement juste à l'extérieur de la ville, mais ce n'est pas pratique. Chaque week end il choisi un hotel diffèrent, une chambre différente, ça aide a oublier, diluer la réalité. Kurt allait donner sa carte de crédit à la réceptionniste quand l'homme qui l'accompagne lui pressa le bras. « Je m'en occupe » dit-il.

Kurt le regarde, essayant de s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que cet homme pouvait avoir en tête. Il a violé plus d'une règle, mais il ne peut plus faire demi tour.

* * *

><p>Blaine a sombré dans ces yeux bleus. Vegas serait incroyablement sombre sans eux.<p>

Et il était si bon à cela.

* * *

><p>Ils sont dans la chambre, le vin est commandé, le plus pâle boit jusqu'à être rose et confiant. Gêné, il se souvient que ça lui donne la nausée. Il ne boit jamais autant. Les lumières sont éteintes et ils sont assis dans les fauteuils devant la grande fenêtre, les mots leur manque, le silence est de plus en plus gênant.<p>

« Comment tu t'appelle » demande Kurt d'une voix entrainante, en regardant les lumières de la ville frapper le visage de l'homme qui lui fait face. Il est vraiment magnifique. Il sent qu'il va s'effondrer rien qu'en le regardant.

Dans un semi rire Blaine expire « Je préfère ne pas aborder ce sujet » Involontairement son regard tombe sur la ceinture de Kurt, il se lève soudainement, pause son verre sur la table puis tire le bras de Kurt l'obligent a ce lever.

Les mains sur sa taille, Blaine presse Kurt contre lui. Pendant un instant le monde s'arrête de tourner. Le regard de Blaine coupe le souffle de Kurt. Ils s'inclinent lentement l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ce rencontre doucement.

Le baiser s'approfondit, leurs jeans ce presse l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de Blaine caresse le corps de Kurt de haut en bas, il commence a déboutonné sa chemise. A demi nu Kurt ce dirige vers le lit, leurs lèvres toujours collées l'une à l'autre. Il ce demande ce qu'il ressentirait s'il était renversé par un camion. Il se sentirait comme ça.

Une fois que Kurt est assis sur le bord du lit, Blaine retient ses larmes, c'était comme retirer un couteau du corps de Kurt, il avait peur de l'hémorragie fatal. Blaine retire son tee shirt et s'agenouille devant le garçon de porcelaine. Si Blaine est une sculpture, Kurt est une poupée de porcelaine, ni vivant, ni jamais vraiment touché, seulement adoré.

S'ils tombent, Kurt ce brisera, mais Blaine chutera encore plus difficilement.

Blaine retira le pantalon de Kurt, balayant ses pensées risquées. Il effleure le membre de Kurt avec son nez et ses lèvres puis le porte doucement à sa bouche, en regardant à travers ses cils le visage de son partenaire.

Ses yeux bleus son fermés, c'est probablement mieux comme ça. Kurt cambre le dos et s'agrippe à la couverture. Il sent les paumes chaudes de Blaine sur la face interne de ses cuisses et ce contrôle pour ne pas pousser ses hanches en avant. Il s 'exerce une minute seulement, de plus en plus dur et impatient, c'est déjà si bon d'avoir ses lèvres fermé autour de quelqu'un d'aussi douloureusement parfait que Kurt. Pour l'influencer, pour l'avoir. Même pour une seul nuit.

Finalement Blaine se lève, attrape Kurt et l'allonge brutalement sur le lit. Ils sont déjà haletant quand Blaine rampe sur lui. Kurt tord ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine le forçant a enfoncer sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux bouclé. Les lèvres de Blaine pince les tendons du cou de Kurt telle des cordes de guitare rendant le chanteur sans voix, sans répit. Comme il grimace presque au contact du jeans de Blaine sur sa peau nu il lui retire et c'est un autre genre de sensation qui s'empare de lui.

Ce n'est rien de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant, quand Blaine passe sa main sur l'avant bras de Kurt pour le porter au dessus de leurs têtes la connexion de leurs doigts ensemble est comme un circuit électrique. Leurs veines, leurs corps sont charger d'électricité telle un…moteur…tu compte, Kurt.

Le feu entre eux brule leurs pensées, ils vont vites, Kurt n'est pas habitué à être sur le siège passager, d'habitude il est toujours en tête, mais il sait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de prendre le volant en toute sécurité cette nuit. Il n'est pas sure de vouloir que cet étranger soit prudent, il espère qu'il rentre en collision, qu'ils ce crash, s'envolent en fumée. Quand Blaine rentre en Kurt il lui mord l'épaule. Il vient d'enfreindre la règle n°4.

Non, non, non, pas de marques, pas de cicatrices, pas de souvenirs. Rien de reste donc autant prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passer.

Mais Kurt ne l'arrête pas quand il mord a nouveau. Il aime la façon dont ça fait mal. Blaine embrasse l'endroit où il a mordu un peu comme pour s'excuser, et leurs corps ce balance doucement comme un bateau en mer. Il prend Kurt en main, le caresse doucement mais fermement.

Il gémit. « Continue de toucher, continue de chanter », ils expient en silence.

Blaine, sourit contre les lèvres de Kurt avant de pousser sa langue dedans. Il peut sentir son cœur glisser à l'intérieur de Kurt.

Puissamment, ils s'aiment. Leurs respirations devient plus laborieuse, ils ce tiennent mutuellement serré, leurs hanches plonge et propulse comme s'ils essaient de fusionner la maigre poussière de leurs corps dans une étoile grande et ardente. Ils viennent et c'est comme une supernova, ils éclatent, ils ne sont plus que des débris à nouveau.

Encore visible, leur passion vacille peu à peu, leurs peaux s'obscurcit sous la sueur. Mais Blaine est toujours couché sur Kurt alors que leurs corps refroidissent ensemble. Ils respirent en même temps, il presse toujours ses lèvres contre la joue de Kurt. Ils ont atteint Kurt comme les premières gouttes de pluie, c'est un signe de tempête à venir. Mais il ne peut pas bouger.

Qu'est ce qui se passerait si le ciel tombé sur eux ? Est ce qu'il ce transformeraient en oiseaux ? Sauraient-ils voler ?

Kurt lève la tête de façon à ce que leurs yeux ce rencontre. Pour la première fois, les yeux d'or semblent pâles mais ils brillent dans les lumières de la ville lointaine.

Règle n°1 : Ne pas traiter quelqu'un comme s'il comptait, parce que tu ne compte pas non plus.

Mais dans c'est yeux là, il sait, il sait la solitude qui consume cet homme, la crainte de gelée. Il le savait, il le savait tout le long que le lendemain matin il ne serait pas capable de regarder les marques sur son épaule sans sentir à nouveau la bouche qui les avait posé là.

Peut être que Blaine le savait tout le long aussi. Ils brillent comme des lunes dans l'obscurité, suspendu loin au dessus du monde qui continue de tourner. Il baisse sa tête bouclé dans le creux du cou de Kurt.

Kurt regarde le plafond. « L'amour est une excuse pour se blesser» il murmure

Blaine regarde la table de chevet. « Tu aime te blesser? »

« Je pense que tu compte » Kurt concède. Il ne le dit pas seulement pour l'autre mais plutôt pour lui même. Un héron parmi les poissons.

Blaine ce demande ce qu'il ressentirait s'il était renversé par un camion. Il se sentirait comme ça. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse, sans souffle. Quand est-il devenue si lourd, quand a t il eu si mal ?

« Parce que je me souviendrai de toi »

Blaine cligna des yeux, et lentement mais surement réussit a soulever son poids au dessus du garçon, plongeant ses yeux de miel dans ses piscines bleu.

«Je m'appelle Blaine » il murmure

Une délicate expression d'espoir ce peint sur son visage. « Kurt »


End file.
